


Don't Underestimate Puppies

by LeonOfRivia



Series: Dandelion and Geralt's Pup [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Animals, Annoyed Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Dogs, Hand Jobs, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Mentioned Roach (The Witcher), Oral Sex, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonOfRivia/pseuds/LeonOfRivia
Summary: Klaus acts like a puppy and it seems to be a bit more than Dandelion and Geralt can handle.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Dandelion and Geralt's Pup [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970971
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork at the end of the chapter.

Part 3 Chapter 1

It had been about two weeks since Klaus had been in Geralt and Dandelion’s company keeping them both on their toes. It had not been an easy couple of weeks for the men with this puppy and Geralt had never felt more frustrated in a very long time, the pup distracting him, but he didn’t say much just grunting and watching Dandelion make a fool of himself training the pup. Gerat, of course, was of no help since he was not the one who wanted to have a pup. Klaus was not his responsibility. 

It didn’t help his mood any when Klaus would decide to howl and yap nonstop at little critters while tied up being high pitched and it would make the witcher’s eardrums hurt from having heightened hearing or when the pup would nose around in the saddle bags to find something to chew up. Klaus mainly did the barking at night, keeping both men up off and on until the early hours. 

Geralt couldn’t even meditate in peace without the pup whining or tugging at his breeches or barking when he would move further away from Klaus to meditate. Geralt didn’t have much patience to begin with and it was already hanging by a very thin thread. It wasn’t like Geralt didn’t like dogs or other animals in general, he just didn’t see the point in keeping any animal that wasn’t a necessity. 

Also, whenever Geralt and Dandelion would try to have any moment to themselves to cuddle or be intimate, they were always interrupted by Klaus whining at the tent flap, wanting to be with them like at this moment for example. 

Dandelion sat on Geralt’s lap and straddled him, pulling Geralt’s shirt off and tossing it aside. His arms around the witcher’s neck as their carnal kisses and Geralt’s calloused hands untucked Dandelion’s shirt slipping underneath to stroke Dandelion’s midsection, his hands moving up to caress firm pectorals earning him a muffled moan that Geralt swallowed. His prick twitching at the erotic sounds he was pulling from the younger man as his thumbs gently rubbed against hardening nipples. 

With red, swollen lips pulling away Geralt playfully biting Dandelion’s lower lip as they caught their breath, Dandelion resting his brow against Geralt’s both men staring into each other’s dilated lust filled eyes. Dandelion swallowed and he trailed open mouth kisses from Geralt’s jaw to his navel. Dandelion kissed just above the waistband of Geralt’s breeches, palming the large hard bulge underneath then unlaced them, gently nipping at the pale ravaged skin. Geralt leaned his head back, his hands supporting his weight and he lowly moaned then watched with half lid eyed as his lover shimmied his breeches down to his ankles, freeing his cock from the smallclothes.

Just as Dandelion licked the precum away and was about to deep throat him, loud pitched whining came from behind the tent’s flaps outside. Both men did their best to ignore the pup as they attempted to continue with their activity. Geralt’s fingers gripped dark locks as Dandelion skillfully took Geralt into his mouth all the way to the base, Dandelion’s nose brushing white hairs earning a satisfying groan from the White Wolf. Geralt felt his hips buck as the bard pleasured him, the bard’s lute calloused hands finding Geralt’s testicles. 

Nonstop high pitched whining and yapping was filling the tent and Geralt winced from the barking piercing his sensitive ears, he couldn’t concentrate or enjoy this. His grip tightened on Dandelion’s hair, tugging. Dandelion looked up and frowned around the large cock in his mouth, seeing Geralt distressed. Much to Geralt’s displeasure, the bard pulled away from the still hard cock and sighed as he sat up. He rubbed soothing circles on Geralt’s right thigh. 

“We should try again later, you are not comfortable,” Dandelion said. 

Geralt didn’t admit that he was uncomfortable with his ears hurting. He growled, sexually frustrated and flopped back against his bedroll, scowling. Getting cock blocked by a fucking mutt. Dandelion reclined on an elbow, tilting his head at his grumpy witcher. 

“I can always use my hands instead,” Dandelion offered.

“Not in the mood,” Geralt grunted, putting his hands behind his head, his erection fading away. “Just go tend to the pup.”

Dandelion sighed, pulling his shirt back on, ducking out barefoot and taking Klaus to the low burning fire pit then tossed some logs on it, spending time with the puppy before he fell asleep and went to bed, seeing Geralt already asleep. Dandelion cuddled into him and slept as well.

  
  


***

It was a few days later Geralt had completed a contract and the middle aged man who had written up the notice had actually lied about said contract pissed off the witcher. Geralt had threatened the man, he was a powerful man in the small town who had a gang of bandits working for him who were none too pleased with the witcher’s threats to their boss. 

See, the contract was of an apparent she-werewolf and there hadn’t been any chance of curing her, so he was told to not even bother and just kill her since the said she-wolf had killed his wife and he wanted the beast’s head. Geralt on the other hand decided to go against the ealdorman’s wishes and try to cure the she-wolf anyway, something about the way the ealdorman had troubled the White Wolf. 

After speaking with the she-wolf and curing her, Geralt did not sense one lie in the woman’s story of how her husband had been caught cheating and the man, not wanting his wife to blab to the town of his adultery, had paid a hunter to take the woman out to the woods to help her hunt for game. She was an experienced hunter, but enjoyed the company of another. Though unbeknownst to her the area they had hunted in was territory of a werewolf and she had lost sight of her company. The werewolf of the area had attacked her and the hunter had been sure she was dead as he had told the ealdorman. But she was turned. When word got around about a she-werewolf was when the ealdorman put out a contract. 

Geralt’s threat was to do the same to him that he did to his wife when the man had begged the witcher not to kill him and had called for his gang of bandit guards. Geralt had considered using Axii on the ealdorman after he said his threat, but that was diminished now that the guards circled Geralt. Geralt was trying to keep calm and not let his anger control his actions as his hand had tightened on the hilt of his steel sword. Geralt demanded the ealdorman pay double the coin and he would leave. He got his pay and left the town with Dandelion, Roach and the pup. 

Now, he sat in front of a fire, Geralt calming down after they had left the town an hour ago. Dandelion went hunting for hare. He meditated and his eyes snapped open at the sound of parchment tearing? His head turned to find that the pup had gotten into a saddle bag, all of  _ Geralt’s  _ belongings to be exact, were spewed all over the grass. Klaus had his books open and was tearing the pages and ripping them to shreds! 

“Gods dammit! Cut that out!” Geralt walked over. 

Klaus barked and wagged his tail, moving on to some small leather bag, teething on it. 

Geralt growled, crouching before his ruined books and even his bestiary was in tatters, that was his only copy and it was hard to come across. The covers and spines of the books were nicked and chewed on.  _ Fucking mutt, why doesn’t he teeth on Dandelion’s shit? _ He thought. Geralt ran a hands down his face, exhaling exasperatedly through his nose. He knew that this mutt would cause trouble. Geralt was glad that he didn’t have much for clothes otherwise they too would be ruined. 

He watched the pup dig a hole while he cleaned up his ruined books. Dandelion came back and his eyebrows shot to his hairline. 

"What happened?" he asked.

"Your fucking mutt ruined my books and my bestiary!" he snarled. "I can't get another copy easily!"

"Calm down! Just because you got lied to about a werewolf doesn't mean you should take your anger out on me or Klaus!" Dandelion scowled. 

"Shut up," Geralt scowled, taking the ruined books to the fire pit. 

He tossed all in but the book on monsters. He sighed, thinking maybe he could rewrite most of it. He always read it to refresh his memory. Dandelion made their dinner. 

"Dandelion,” he said. 

“Hmm?” He looked up. 

“You went to Oxenfurt Academy, know of any place that would have a copy of the bestiary? I'd hate to have to travel all the way back to Kaer Morhen to ask Vesemir for a new copy. It is very out of the way.”

“Well, the academy very well may have one, but I doubt that they would willingly give it up and I don't like the idea of stealing it from them. The bookshop in Oxenfurt or Novigrad could have one, but it is unlikely,” he said. “We aren’t too far away from either cities. Do you need a copy now? You always winter at the keep so can it wait?” 

Geralt narrowed his mouth in thought then gave a nod. “It can wait, I guess, but might as well check out either bookshop since I need new reading material.”

“You can always read my books.”

“No thanks.” Geralt didn’t have the same tastes as Dandelion did. All the bard read were books on poems, writing and such. 

“Suit yourself,” he said. “Dinner is almost ready.”

  
  


***

The pair traveled nearly a full day to arrive at The Inn at the Crossroads, they had started a couple hours after dawn then stopped for a quick meal in Lidenvale while Geralt checked the notice board. With no notice worth his time, they moved on only to stop again when peasants asked for their help with their broken cart. They had goods stolen by bandits over yonder after being run off the road, their cart’s wheel had come undone. There were a family of two men, two women and five children. 

The women explained to Dandelion and Geralt, who was helping the men fix the cart, that they were relocating to the duchy for there was better work than in their measly little village they had left and that they had family there as well that had promised them work and lodging. Geralt had offered the family to recover their stolen property, but the oldest male, a blacksmith in his 50s, declined the offer for he didn’t have any means of payment. He knew that witchers didn’t work for free. 

Geralt considered leaving them with a so long, but the blacksmith’s family pleaded and the oldest woman fished a bottle of wine from a crate, presenting it to Geralt and Dandelion. 

“Take this as payment,” the grey, starting to age woman said. “A whole unopened bottle of Erveluce. Sent to us by family, but never used.”

Geralt looked the bottle over in the woman’s hands and nodded. “Deal.” Erveluce was a wine Geralt preferred, but could never get. 

An hour after tracking and retrieving, Geralt returned the five sacks of the family’s stolen wares and they all went their separate ways. Dandelion looked forward to cracking open the bottle of wine that evening when they would arrive at The Inn at the Crossroads. 

Once they secured a room and ordered food to be brought up, Geralt put the saddle bags aside while Dandelion sat at the small table, pouring them each a goblet of Erveluce to enjoy with their mediocre dinner. He got up and got Klaus some food of his own while Geralt peeled off his armor and sat down, taking a sip of the wine. He hummed his approval as the liquid rolled over his taste buds. This was definitely worth the work which Geralt didn’t think too often. 

They had a relaxing evening sharing the rest of the Erveluce past midnight which led to a drunk Dandelion and semi drunk Geralt to sloppily make out on the bed before they both passed out with Klaus snuggled into the half naked men. 

Mid Morning was when they left with hangovers to Novigrad, Geralt’s not as bad as Dandelion’s since he had a higher tolerance and the alcohol volume was nowhere near as high as Regis’ mandrake hooch or Lambert’s mix. Dandelion was swearing he would never drink again which they both knew was a lie. Geralt felt the miserable bard lean on his back, arms snugly around his waist as they rode along with a sleeping Klaus safely tucked into a saddle bag, his head popped out. Dandelion’s nose brushed against Geralt’s neck as he hid his face in the white hair from the bright sun. Geralt had given him some celandine before they ventured off. 

Eventually, they crossed the bridge and entered through the Gate of the Heirarch. Dandelion hopped down to walk alongside Roach and walk Klaus while Geralt guided them through the streets on his perch. On a corner on the way to Hierarch Square was a priest of the Eternal Fire preaching with their followers bowed heads and clasped hands and Geralt rolled his eyes at the priest’s chants of evil nonhumans and such.

“”Like dung that flows to the sewers, so the worst scum flows into Novigrad! Sorceresses, their debauchery putting whores to shame…Alchemists violating divine commandments…” the priest started, “And worst of all - witchers! Mutants stripped of all emotion, bloodthirsty as vampires!” He noticed Geralt passing by and pointed a long bony finger at him. “Ah, here crawls a witcher! Look! The corpse-like visage! The beastly eyes! This is magic that has made a mongrel of a man!” 

Geralt stopped Roach, glaring at the priest and Dandelion on his other side rested a hand on Geralt’s thigh, squeezing it. The small crowd that were half circled around the priest turned their attention to the witcher. 

A woman spoke up, “Well, he ain’t easy on the eyes, but he do kill monsters, don’t he?”

“And every so often a wyvern will eat a nekker but does that make it good?” the priest questioned. 

Geralt had gotten off Roach and pushed his way through the people to confront the priest on his perch much to Dandelion’s protests. He scowled up at the old man. “Got the courage to repeat that slander to my face?” 

“Readily.” The priest stepped down and got into Geralt’s face, looking up at the taller man. “You are a mutant! A freak! A useless relic of a bygone age that should be burned like a withered branch!” 

Geralt walked forward, backing the man up as he spoke with some venom in his tone. “For a relic, I’m pretty darn good with a sword. Know a cut where you’d bleed to death before you hit the ground.” The priest was speechless, looking everywhere but Geralt. “Run out of things to say? Good.”

The crowd jeered at the priest for being all talk and dispersed, the priest leaving as well. Geralt walked back to Dandelion who was frowning with folded arms. 

“What?” Geralt asked as he grabbed Roach’s reins to walk her. 

“Just...you didn’t have to threaten the man,” Dandelion said as they continued for the Hierarch Square. “Simply ignoring him or going about it a different way would have worked.”

“And my bluffing worked just fine and put that racist in his place, even belittled him some,” Geralt’s lips twitched upward. 

Klaus sniffed all over the ground as they walked to the square and Geralt tied Roach up outside the bookshop so he wouldn’t have to carry his purchases. Dandelion told him that he would explore the square while Geralt shopped. Klaus pulled Dandelion along throughout the square, taking in all the scents of the peasants, nobles, bards and vendors and animals. Klaus sniffed a trail to a vendor selling dried meats and he barked, sitting down in front of the stall looking up at the portly older man. The man chuckled and petted Klaus. 

“Beautiful pup, what’s its name?” he asked. 

“Klaus,” Dandelion grinned. 

“Care to take a gander at my stock? Perhaps something for the pup since he led you straight here?” the man chuckled. 

“Gladly have a look,” Dandelion looked at the jerky. 

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I wanted to make this into two chapters! I have included artwork I drew. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dandelion had purchased some dried meats and even a little bit for Klaus. He sat on a bench in the square as he nibbled on some beef, people watching. He smiled, having an idea. 

He packed the meat away in his pocket then led Klaus to a less congested spot near the armorer. He tied Klaus to a post and fished the pup's bandana from his other pocket, tying it around his neck. He put his lute case down on the cobblestone then took his lute out, strumming it some before belting out a tune of the White Wolf. 

Klaus happily sat down, watching the people walk by or stop and listen, some kids sitting down to watch the pup as well as listen to the bard. Dandelion took some jerky out of his pocket and gave a whistle to Klaus who stood up on his hind legs when he saw the jerky in his master's hand. 

The crowd cheered for them and Dandelion tossed the pup the treat. He went back to strumming and singing, Klaus staying on his hind legs for a moment before standing back on all fours. 

The townspeople tossed coins into the lute case and children laughed as Klaus bounced back and forth in front of the case, getting excited from the crowd. He gave a howl and wagged his tail as if he was singing along as well. 

The crowd went nuts loving it. In all of of the excitement as Dandelion packed away the lute and picketed the coin, Klaus was overstimulated broke free of the leash and chased after a cat down another street. 

"Klaus! No! Come back!" He slung the lute case over his back.

He hurried after where Klaus was disappearing to and he did his best to try to catch the elusive pup. He turned to where it turned to The Bits and he lost sight of Klaus. He frowned deeply, looking all around and he shouted for Klaus, walking through the poor area of the city. He walked passed the poor and beggars, asking if they had seen the pup. 

He frowned even more when asked for coin to refresh his memory. "Here." He gave the beggar a coin. 

"Nah, ain't seen a pup like that," the dirty man said, pocketing the coin. 

Dandelion scowled and sighed deeply. He left and continued searching for the next hour and he was ready to give up, his eyes watering and he tried to hold back the tears. Geralt was right, he shouldn't have ever kept that puppy. He sniffed back his tears as he walked back to the bookshop, seeing Geralt with his nose in a book sitting on a bench. Geralt looked up and smiled at Dandelion, but he frowned deeply. He looked upset. The witcher put the book away in a saddle bag and stood up. 

"Dandelion, what's wrong?" he asked. Did something happen while he shopped? Was he threatened while he shopped or while he played his lute? 

Dandelion hugged Geralt tightly and drove his face into his neck, letting out a sob and the flood gates opened. He sniffled and hugged him tightly. Geralt embraced him back and rubbed his back, shushing him. 

"Easy, Dandelion. What happened?" he asked. 

"I lost him! He's gone!" Dandelion cried. "Klaus chased a cat when I was done performing and I lost him!"

Geralt sighed and continued rubbing circles on Dandelion's back, doing his best to soothe him. "It is okay, Dandy, we will find him." 

"No, we won't! He's gone! You were right, I shouldn't have kept him! I'm not responsible!"

"Sure, you are," Geralt encouraged in a soft tone. "You're a good owner. These things happen sometimes." He was a bit sad himself because his lover was upset.

"You aren't mad at me?" Dandelion looked up at him with glass, red puffy eyes and tear stained face. 

"Of course not." Geralt wiped his tears away from his cheeks. "Come on, chin up, Dandelion. I promise you that we will find him." Geralt pulled away from their embrace. And tied Dandelion's lute to the saddle then turned back to him. "Now, show me where Klaus was."

Dandelion took Geralt to the square and led him down the street where he lost Klaus then let one of the world's best trackers get to work. There were many scents in the air, but he got a faint scent of Klaus and crouched down, examining the tracks in the dirt. He found tiny dog paw prints. 

"Hmm, lots of scents, but I can smell Klaus and I can spot his paw prints." 

He stood back up and followed the trail, leading them both through The Bits, the fish market then eventually to the docks on the east side. It took a few hours with all the scents and people and asking around if they saw Klaus, but the townspeople were not helpful. Geralt exhaled through his nose and got back to work on tracking Klaus. 

He soon tracked Klaus to near the Golden Sturgeon and smiled a little when he saw Klaus sitting at the docks. Geralt whistled to Klaus whose ears perked up and he barked, running over to his masters. Dandelion gasped and grinned, crouching down and hugged Klaus, standing up with the pup in his arms. He cried happy tears. 

"Klaus, you're okay!" Dandelion grinned. "Oh, Geralt, you found him! You did it!" Dandelion was wanting to kiss Geralt in front of everyone, but didn't. Instead he settled for squeezing his hand. "Thank you." He planned on properly thanking his witcher later.

Geralt blushed a little and he gave the smallest of smiles. "It was nothing, you're welcome. I know Klaus means a lot to you. It makes me happy knowing you are happy…" he admitted. 

Dandelion smiled still and squeezed his hand again before letting go, Klaus licking at Dandelion's face. They walked back to the square where Geralt got Roach and they left the city, Dandelion riding Roach with Klaus on his lap as Geralt walked with the reins in hand.

"How was your performance?" Geralt asked.

"Marvelous, Klaus was a big help and people tipped better with his presence, I knew he would do well." Dandelion petted the now sleeping pup and looked at his lover. "I noticed your nose deep in a thick tome back in the city, find anything else to your liking?"

"Yes. The shopkeeper always gives me a discount, so I bought a few more tomes than planned," Geralt said. 

"Did you inquire about a bestiary?" 

"Yes, and he did not have a copy or know of any. He offered to ask around other cities, but I turned him down. Though I did pick a few tomes specifically on monsters. They go into more detail than what the witcher's bestiary have."

"Good, I'm glad the trip proved well worth it," Dandelion smiled. 

Dandelion gripped Geralt's arm and Geralt looked at him about to open his mouth when Dandelion swooped down, capturing his lips. Geralt kissed him back and stopped walking Roach, cupping Dandelion's cheek, rubbing the soft skin with his thumb. Dandelion's hand moved up to card through Geralt's loose locks. They pulled away after a few moments, breathing for air. Geralt gave a genuine small smile which he only saved for when they were alone. 

"What was that for?" Geralt asked, pulling his hand away. 

"Why, for finding Klaus," Dandelion smiled back. "I couldn't properly thank you back in Novigrad."

Geralt huffed out a slight chuckle and shrugged. "I told you that you don't need to thank me. But you're welcome, Dandy."

They continued on, making good time to find a nice, secluded spot to set up camp.

* * *

I hoped everyone enjoyed part three, I will be writing up a part four shortly where they venture to Kaer Morhen for the winter! I will also be updating A Witcher's Emotional Guide within the next couple of weeks.


End file.
